AllAmerican Girl
by Cullen.girl.2121
Summary: All human. Edward's the BMOC, star of the football team. Bella's the typical small town daddy's girl. Watch how their story unfolds through the time of their lives, high school. Based on All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood.
1. Since the day they got married

This is my favorite song of all time, All American Girl by Carrie Underwood

**This is based on my favorite song of all time, All American Girl by Carrie Underwood**

**Review!**

**I can't remember exactly if Charlie and Renee got married because of Bella, but…sorry if I got this wrong**

**A/N I don't own the song, or the characters (**

**February 14****th****, 1989**

Charlie Swan was the happiest man on the planet. He had just married, on a whim, the most perfect woman in the world.

Renee.

She had beautiful silky hair, doe eyes, the sweetest most coercing smile. She was generous, kind, and forgiving.

He never once thought he would be this lucky, especially in the tiny town he lived in, Forks, Washington. Of course, this had also caused a rather large scandal in said small town.

The whole pregnancy out of marriage thing had been a total accident. Who planned this kind of thing? But of course they fixed the whole not being married thing a couple of minutes ago.

Charlie returned to his euphoria over is now perfect life. He had the most beautiful and kind wife in the world, a product of their joy was on the way, and he had recently gotten his dream job, a cop at the Forks police station.

Yeah, life was good. The only thing that would make it better would be to have a bouncing baby boy, that would grow up fishing with his dad, playing football, baseball, basketball, soccer, lacrosse, any sport imaginable. He would star in them all, making Charlie the best dad in town.

_The one thing I don't have now, I'll have in 7 months…_

**September 13****th****, 1989**

Charlie sat nervously outside of the delivery room in Forks hospital after being kicked out for fainting. It wasn't his fault he was hemophobic.

Suddenly a nurse stuck her head out of the door. " Mr. Swan, the baby's almost out. Do you want to come in to cut the umbilical cord?"

Charlie mulled it over; he had already fainted once. But this was the birth of his all-star, he couldn't miss it. " I'll be right in."

After a few deep breaths, he walked in, and was immediately under sensory overload.

The room was so white and bright! He had expected it to be very bloody by now, and it smelled like it was, that horrible rusty salty smell, but it was clean.

And there was the doctor yelling, with the tense atmosphere starting to shut him down…

"Great job Renee! She's almost out! One more big pu-"

Wait a second, did he say _she?_

The world turned black.

**A/N Yeah, I decided to give you a teeny cliffie…Review and I'll post sooner!!**


	2. She's the center of his whole world

A/N Hey

**A/N Hey! I still can't believe people actually like what I write…shakes head in disbelief**

**But as everyone knows, Stephenie Meyer owns the most perfect characters on the planet, and Carrie Underwood owns the inspiration for this fanfiction**

**However, if you review I might be able to get Edward to give you a cookie… since he's my fictional boyfriend. Yeah, you know you're jealous! lol**

**Ok, enough babbling, and on with the story!**

_Wait a second, did he just say she? _

This thought was still running through Charlie's head as he was startled into consciousness. By something _very_ foul smelling.

"Uhhh, the _smell!_"

"Mr. Swan, are you all right? If you are, I need to get back to my job." One of the nurses was patiently looking at him, but her body was contorted into a position where she was having both her hands crushed to the point of breaking by Renee and her head facing Charlie at an odd angle. And the fact her expression looked halfway between agony and excitement.

"I should be fine."

"That's what we all hope, but we're going to need you to step outside again," is what sounded like came out of her mouth, but it was distracting hearing that and watching her grimace. "You're doing wonderfully Renee. Just one more."

"I-I can't!" Renee sobbed.

"Yes you can," said the ever patient nurse. "The pain will be gone right after you do it."

Renee let out a scream of bloody murder, and when Charlie saw what was happening, he pinched his nose shut and ran out of the room.

"There you go Renee!!" Charlie heard as he was safely out in the hall.

And there he sat for the next 20 minutes, all thoughts of what he heard earlier banished from his mind in the preoccupation. A nurse quietly stepped out of the room, the same nurse who had put him outside.

"You can see your baby in a few minutes. Right now we're just going through routine clean up and statistics and calming down Renee. In about 10 minutes from now they should be done with the measurements and will take your baby down to your blood free room so you can hold your new family member and fill out the birth certificate."

"Thank you so much! Tell Renee I'm extremely sorry I wasn't in there." Charlie felt horrible about missing his sons birth.

"You can tell her; she's coming out right now."

And as if on a cue, Renee, pushed by two orderlies, rolled out into the hallway on a wheelchair.

"Hi sweetie. How's your head?" she asked Charlie.

"Fine. The more important question is how are you?'

"I feel pretty tired, and my stomach hurts like you wouldn't believe, but otherwise I'm hungry. Can you go get me a bowl of lentil soup?"

"Of course Renee. Anything you want." Charlie turned and hurried down the hall toward the cafeteria on the ground floor. Why did Forks hospital have to only have one elevator for patients only?

**(A/N Imagine one of those cool lines you find in books indicating time separation. If anyone knows how to do it, please tell me)**

Charlie walked in with a tray containing lentil soup, some crackers, and a bottle of water.

"Oh honey you're just in time! The baby's on the way down right now!" Renee squealed in excitement. "Oh, that soup looks wonderful! Thank you so much Charlie!" She proceeded to flutter as much as she could while on bed rest. "Mmm, and it's delicious! I never thought hospital food would taste this good. Do you want some?" She looked down at the empty bowl. "Oh, well I guess we can get some more after we see our angel." She positively beamed at the mention of their offspring. "But I swear Charlie, if you ever get me pregnant again that baby won't have a father."

"Right Renee. Got it."

Just then a nurse walked in carrying a tiny pink bundle. Wait, a _tiny _pink_ bundle??_

_What?? A girl?? But what about my all-star??_

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, meet your precious little daughter! But there's nothing little about her. She's seven pounds, twelve ounces, and is 20 inches long."

Renee's eyes got even bigger, if that was possible. "My daughter. My beautiful daughter," she whispered to herself. "Can I hold her?"

"Just a minute Mrs. Swan. I need the name so we can put it on the birth certificate."

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, after our mothers. And she's sure to be as beautiful as them and her name. Now can I hold her?" demanded Renee.

The nurse chuckled. "Yes Mrs. Swan. Here you go."

Renee took her first born and cooed at her. "Hello Isabella. You're going to be the prettiest baby in the whole world. Yes you are. You have the most perfect daddy and mommy's going to take care of you forever. I love you so much." She looked at her daughter with wonder. "Charlie, would you like to hold her?"

Charlie shook his head in disbelief_. _9 months of dreaming and that dream being shattered in a split-second.

But his little daughter would still be his. And how could he reject something, a miracle, that he helped make?

Sure, she may not be a sports star, but girls could do all sorts of stuff too. He just had to figure out what.

"Actually, yes I would Renee." He reached for Isabella and was instantaneously shocked.

He was looking at the most precious, most beautiful thing in his world. Isabella had the same eyes as her mother, those huge brown doe eyes. And that tiny little nose, exactly in the middle between her eyes and mouth. How did nature create such perfection? And her hair was so _soft_!

All of a sudden, it didn't matter that Isabella wasn't a boy. She was better than a boy. She was going to be the biggest daddy's girl the world had ever known.

Because at that moment, all of his life's dreams changed.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Edward's got a jar of cookies waiting!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put me on story alert, author alert, anything. You have no idea how happy you made me. **

**So in the next chapter, should I recap Bella's childhood or put her straight into her high school years?**

**Listen to the song. It's much better than this story. **


End file.
